Ini Tubuhku!
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 END!] ketika jiwa luhan memasuki tubuh baekhyun sementara. membuat sehun dan chanyeol meeasa tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah kekasih mereka. / sorry karna ceritanya makin aneh #bow / yaoi, HunHan, BaekYeol.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ini Tubuhku!

Author: Urushibara Puterrizme

Rated: Teen, dan Semoga tetep Teen

Genre: Drama? Gak tau deh

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Others

Summary: Luhan tersesat ditempat yang tak Pernah ia ketahui. Tak ada bantuan sehingga dia hanya bisa memohon pada yang Maha Kuasa. Dan pertolongan dari Tuhan adalah masuknya jiwa Luhan ke tubuh Byun Baekhyun, _namja hyperactive _yang tak dikenal Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan selamat? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun kekasih Luhan atau Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun? Penasaran? Baca ajah / yaoi, HunHan, BaekYeol, Terinspirasi dari film The Host

.

.

**Author note: Annyeong, reader sekalian #bow. Author lagi ujian pas dapet ide buat ff ini, dan ff ini terinspirasi dari film **_**The Host **_**yang diadaptasi dari novel karya Stephenie Meyer. Btw, author sekarang lagi kesusahan cari ff exo yaoi di ffn nih. Ada yang tau caranya buat cari ff terbaru exo yaoi di ffn yang cepet itu gimana? Kalo tau bagi-bagi yaaa. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk review #bow**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Tuhan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kenapa kau tak mencabut nyawa hambamu ini dengan cepat saja? Aku benar-benar sudah tak kuat." suara lirih itu berasal dari seorang _namja _yang berada ditengah hutan yang tak diketahui ujungnya. _Namja _itu sudah sangat kotor, pakaiannya sudah robek sana-sini. Sudah berhari-hari ia berada di hutan ini seorang diri. tak ada yang bisa ia mintai bantuan disini, sekalipun dia sudah berteriak minta tolong berulang kali sampai suaranya parau, tak ada yang mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa berjalan tak tentu arah di hutan ini, berharap akan menemukan jalan untuk kembali.

"Sehunnie, Kuharap kau tak mengkhawatirkan aku." dan kalimat itu mengiringi kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Tuhan, selamatkan hambamu. apapun caranya aku rela. Aku tak ingin Sehun sendirian disana." dan kesadaran _namja _itu hilang Sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Luhannie, kau dimana? Sudah hampir dua minggu kau menghilang. Kumohon kembalilah." _namja blonde _itu berjalan tak tentu arah didalamapartemen miliknya dan _namjachingu_-nya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu pintu apartemennya di ketuk orang. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Menemukan seorang _namja _yang berpakaian tertutup dan serba pink –eh! Serba hitam.

"anda tuan Oh Sehun?" tanya orang itu dan Sehun meng-iyakan dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk ke apartemennya.

"bagaimana dengan pencariannya, Jongin-_ssi_?" tanya Sehun _to the point_.

"pencarian belum berhasil, Sehun-_ssi_. Tapi hanya tinggal beberapa daerah saja yang belum kami periksa. Semoga Luhan-_ssi _ditemukan secepatnya." ujar _namja _hitam itu sopan #authorDitamperFansnyaKai *kai's fans: apa maksud author dengan _namja_ hitam?! *Author: pakaiannya kok #peace

"Semoga saja begitu."

.

.

"kyaaaaaaa! Pakai bajumu, chanyeollie! Apa kau tak ingat kalau aku disini?!" teriak Baekhyun histeris begitu melihat _namjachingu_-nya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk saja dan langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"iya-iya. Aku juga mau pakai baju, baekkie. Bisa tidak untuk tidak teriak? Ini masih pagi." Chanyeol menanggapi teriakan Baekhyun dengan malas. Selalu seperti itu. padahal mereka sudah Pernah melakukan _'This and That' _tapi ya tetap saja seperti itu.

"_ppalli_! Aku bosan menutup mata terus! Lama-lama tanganku bisa kram tau!" Baekhyun masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hingga Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menolak.

"yak! Lepas tanganmu, chanyeollie! Aku tidak mau melihatnya!" Chanyeol memandang aneh pada Baekhyun yang duduk dipinggir ranjang kamar mereka.

'_apa yang tidak mau ia lihat? Aku sudah pakai baju. Apa mungkin dia Berpikir aku belum pakai baju?' _pikir Chanyeol yang disusul seringaian dari bibirnya.

"baiklah, aku akan melepasnya." Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu Chanyeol melepas tangannya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karna tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyerang bibirnya.

"yeol-mmphh… lepas-mmpphh… euunnghh… yeol-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong berulang kali karna ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu menuntut. Namun entah kenapa Baekhyun malah membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

"_eh? Aku dimana?" _Baekhyun menghentikan lumatannya pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol masih saja meneruskannya. Ada suara asing dalam kepalanya.

"ber-mmpphh… henti" Baekhyun berusaha menghindar. Tapi Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya agar kepala Baekhyun tak bergerak dan tetap diposisinya. Baekhyun memikirkan cara lain, tangannya ia lepas dari leher Chanyeol dan beralih memukul-mukul dan Mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"yeol! Berhenti!" teriak Baekhyun begitu ada sedikit ruang untuknya bicara dan Chanyeol seketika berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun bingung. Karna biasanya Baekhyun akan mengeluhkan napasnya yang hampir habis setelah memintanya berhenti, dan kini Baekhyun malah tak terengah-engah sama sekali.

"apa? Kenapa berhenti? Aku bisa dapat lebih kalau diteruskan, baekkie~" ujar Chanyeol yang mengundang sebuah tamparan yang tak terlalu keras dipipinya.

"dasar mesum! Aku berhenti karna aku mendengar suara orang lain dikepalaku, yeollie." ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah seorang psikolog bingung.

'_kurasa tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sedang stress dari baekkie. Kenapa ada gejala seperti itu? apa aku kurang membahagiakannya?' _pikir Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun intens. Membuat Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri.

"jangan menatapku terus!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"kau sedang tidak stress kan, baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah sangat bahagia jadi tu-"

"_apa ini tubuhku? Rasanya lebih kecil dan berbeda. Apa aku sedang mabuk sampai tak sadar tubuh sendiri? Tapi… bagaimana aku bisa mabuk Sementara aku sebelumnya tersesat di hutan?" _suara itu datang lagi di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat ucapan Baekhyun menggantung begitu saja.

"baekkie? Kenapa terdiam?" Chanyeol berusaha tak panik. Sedikit gila sih, tapi apa Baekhyun kesurupan?

"suara itu datang lagi, yeollie. Eum, ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo kita sarapan. Kau harus melayani orang-orang gila itu setelah ini." Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar di ikuti oleh Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun. Berusaha melupakan apa yang ia dengar dari kepalanya.

"mereka bukan orang gila, baekkie. Mereka memang begitu. Mereka hanya sedikit… kau tau, frustasi." Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada disebelah meja dapur. Sementara Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan mereka –roti dan selai- di meja dapur.

"terserah saja. Menurutku mereka orang gila." Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang Chanyeol, disisi meja yang lain.

"dan lagi, apa kau sedang kesurupan sampai mendengar suara orang lain dikepalamu?"

PLAKK!

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU SAMPAI HATI MENGATAI TUNANGANMU KESURUPAN?! AKU MASIH WARAS!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima.

"_appo_~ yak! Byun Baekhyun! Ini sakit sekali~ kau harus tanggung jawab!" Chanyeol mengelus pipinya yang baru saja terkena 'sapaan hangat' dari tangan Baekhyun.

"tanggung jawab apa?! Cepat makan! Kau harus melayani orang-orang gila itu setelah ini!" Baekhyun meletakkan roti yang sudah ia olesi selai dengan kasar di piring Chanyeol. Dan beralih ke rotinya sendiri untuk diolesi selai dan kemudian memakannya dengan ekspresi _Ngambek_.

"kenapa kau jadi kasar sekali? Kau sedang pms yah?" Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda?

"apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? ada yang salah? Aku Cuma berca-mmph!" Baekhyun mengambil roti Chanyeol dan langsung memasukannya ke mulut Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol langsung terdiam

"lebih baik kau diam dan cepat makan. Ini hampir jam setengah delapan" datar. Tak ada yang dapat disimpulkan dari nada bicara Baekhyun yang sudah _Ngambek _itu.

"_eh? Kenapa ada suara orang lain ditubuhku? Aku tak bisa bergerak! Apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa mataku jadi buram sekali? Dan yang makan roti itu apakah Sehunnie? Sehunnie! Aku disini! Tolong aku! Aku tak bisa bergerak!" _suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini kalimatnya lebih panjang dan sedikit ada informasi tentang seseorang yang berada di kepalanya. _orang ini mengenal seseorang yang bernama Sehunnie. mungkin namanya Sehun, _batin Baekhyun yang entah bisa didengar atau tidak oleh seseorang yang ada di kepalanya

"eh iya, yeollie. Apa kau mengenal Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol langsung bingung.

'_Cepat sekali mood nya berubah. Kurasa dia benar-benar sedang pms' _bersyukurlah kau Chanyeol karna Baekhyun tak mendengar pikiranmu.

"Sehun siapa? Banyak orang yang bernama Sehun, baekkie. Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kunyahannya ketika menjawab.

"telan dulu makananmu!" Chanyeol menelannya.

"jadi? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"suara di kepalaku memanggil seseorang bernama Sehunnie. Mungkin saja namanya Sehun dan bisa jadi Sehun itu mengenal seseorang didalam kepalaku ini" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang Sementara Chanyeol sudah menganga ditempat. _Apa baekkie benar-benar Berpikir ada seseorang di kepalanya? Aku harus memeriksanya, _pikir Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya dengan Baekhyun.

"apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. _Ngambek_-nya kembali.

"tak ada. Kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter bulan ini? Kurasa kau harus mengeceknya segera. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengecek kejiwaanmu sekarang." ujar Chanyeol yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak membuat Baekhyun lebih _Ngambek_.

"sekalipun aku harus cek kejiwaan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau yang mengecek nya. Lebih baik aku minta bantuan Kris-_hyung_ saja." ujar Baekhyun yang mengambil piring Chanyeol dan piringnya untuk dicuci.

"habiskan teh-mu. Biar aku cuci sekalian." Chanyeol menghabiskan teh-nya dan menuju ke Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring.

"ini." tangan Chanyeol terulur menyerahkan gelas miliknya.

"berangkat sana. Aku akan menghubungi Kris-_hyung _nanti jika kau masih terus menyuruhku untuk tes kejiwaan. Sepertinya kau juga butuh tes kejiwaan, yeollie." Baekhyun berniat mengusir dengan sangat halus kali ini.

"baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Kris-_hyung_ untuk menunggu telepon dari mu. Aku berangkat dulu, yah." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan kemudian keluar dari dapur menuju garasi.

"sepertinya aku benar-benar harus tes kejiwaan karna yeollie. Padahal seharusnya kan dia yang tes! Aku masih waras!" omel Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencuci.

"_permisi, apa ini tubuh milik Byun Baekhyun?" _suara itu terdengar membuat Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedikit lagi akan selesai.

"iya, tubuh ini milik saya. Anda siapa? Kenapa anda berada dikepala saya?" *kok dirasa-rasa kaya' telepon yah?*

"_saya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja bisa kita tidak menggunakan Bahasa formal? Rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman." _jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia langsung menerima suara yang ada dikepalanya ini? Kenapa dia tak menelpon siapapun tentang hal ini? Atau paling tidak kenapa dia tidak menelpon _Eomma_-nya? _Mungkin aku harus menelpon Kris-hyung setelah ini. Kurasa yeollie benar, ada yang salah dengan diriku_, pikir Baekhyun.

"tentu saja bisa. Jika boleh tau, umur anda berapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari masih menggunakan Bahasa formal.

"_aku? Aku duapuluh lima tahun, kau sendiri?" _

"aku duapuluh tiga tahun. Berarti aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_. Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Nama _hyung _siapa?" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Bersiap menelpon Kris setelah ini. _Kurasa kini aku Termasuk 'orang-orang gila' yang harus berobat pada seseorang seperti yeollie atau kris-hyung_, batin Baekhyun.

"_namaku Luhan. Xi Lu Han."_

"lalu bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa berada di tubuhku, _hyung_?"

"_jadi ceritanya begini…_

_._

"_yeoboseo? _Apakah ini Kris-_hyung_?" Baekhyun yang tadi baru saja selesai di ceritai oleh seorang _namja _di kepalanya –kita sebut saja Luhan- langsung menelpon Kris Sesuai dengan suruhan Chanyeol tadi. Dia merasa agak shock ketika mengetahui cerita dari Luhan. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan lega ketika mengetahui Luhan hanya mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan lewat mulut, Luhan tidak akan mendengar apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan atau ikut merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Sedikit banyak dia cukup lega.

"_iya, ini aku. Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" _suara yang cukup –sangat- _sexy _menurut author itu terdengar dari ponsel Baekhyun yang masih setia menempel di telinga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol menyuruhku menelponmu hari ini, _hyung_." jawab Baekhyun seenaknya.

"_memangnya ada apa denganmu sampai Chanyeol menyuruhmu untuk menelponku? Kau sedang stress? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol sendiri saja yang mengecekmu?" _kris memang seorang psikolog, sama seperti Chanyeol. Mereka ditugaskan bersama di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup ternama, sehingga banyak orang yang mengenal mereka.

"Chanyeol mengira aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, _Hyung_. Dan kurasa aku benar-benar tidak baik hari ini. Untuk kenapa aku harus mengecek padamu, aku tidak mau Chanyeol yang mengecek. Aku cukup malu untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Ketika aku bicara padanya pagi ini saja, dia berulang kali menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Kalau aku dicek oleh nya, bagaimana pandangan matanya padaku nanti?"

"_hahaha… jangan pedulikan Chanyeol. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya dia memang begitu. Baiklah, jadi kau mau konsultasi denganku kapan?" _Kris terdengar santai. Sepertinya tak ada pasien sepagi ini. _Kukira orang-orang gila itu datang sejak pagi_, batin Baekhyun

"_siapa yang kau katai orang gila, Baekhyun-ah? Tidak ada orang gila disini" _Baekhyun bingung. _Orang gila apanya? Apa aku mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Astaga! Semoga Kris-hyung tidak tersinggung kalau aku mengatainya sebagai orang yang melayani orang gila!,_ batin Baekhyun panik.

"_mi-mianhae, _Kris-_hyung_. Aku salah bicara. Hehehe…" Baekhyun merasa canggung sekarang.

"_jadi, kau kesini kapan? Aku sedang menganggur sekarang. Chanyeol tadi entah hilang kemana dengan seorang perawat baru" _perawat baru?

"aku akan bersiap-siap. Mungkin aku akan sampai disana sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Dan perawat baru siapa, _hyung_?"

"_hahaha… aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Baekhyun-ah. Hati-hati dijalan"_

"aku bahkan belum diperjalanan, _Hyung_! Dan berhenti menggodaku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Selalu saja Kris menggodanya seperti ini.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sehun-ah? Kau didalam? Ini _Eomma_, nak!" Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan laporan pencarian Luhan terpaksa harus menghentikan tugasnya Sementara karna Nyonya Oh yang tiba-tiba datang.

Krieeet!

"_Ne, Eomma. _Ada apa kesini?" Nyonya Oh kaget melihat penampilan Sehun sekarang. Tangannya perlahan mengelus pipi Sehun yang lebih tirus dari pada biasanya itu.

"Sehun? Ini benar-benar kau? Kenapa bisa begini? Apa kau begini karna Luhan? Lihatlah wajahmu sekarang. aku tidak tega melihatnya." Sehun menarik Nyonya Oh masuk ke apartemen nya. Sedikit aneh kalau ia harus dimanja _Eomma _nya didepan pintu seperti tadi.

Bruk!

"_Eomma~ _hiks… aku tidak kuat lagi~ aku merindukannya, _Eomma_~ hiks…" Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Nyonya Oh yang lebih pendek darinya. Membuat Nyonya Oh sedikit kaget namun langsung membalas pelukan Sehun. Mengelus rambut, bahu, dan Punggung Sehun dengan lembut. Berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu bagi anaknya, memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

"keluarkanlah semua kesedihanmu, Sehun-ah. Biarkan kesedihanmu sedikit berkurang dengan adanya _Eomma _disini. _Eomma _akan berada disini sampai kau tenang. Keluarkan tangismu." ujar Nyonya Oh lembut. Hatinya juga merasa sedih ketika mengetahui istri Sehun menghilang begitu saja. Padahal Luhan selalu bahagia bersama Sehun, tak Pernah sekalipun Nyonya Oh mengetahui anak dan menantunya bertengkar. Sebenarnya apa alasan Luhan menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa jejak. Tanpa membawa barang apapun. Luhan hanya izin Pergi ke supermarket pada Sehun saat itu. dan Luhan belum kembali sampai sekarang.

"lalu Perkembangan terakhir bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Oh pada Sehun yang tangisnya sedikit mereda namun masih sesenggukan.

"dari penelitian dari cctv supermarket. Luhannie diculik dan dibawa ke sebuah mobil yang tak bernomor seri." Sehun melepas pelukannya

"bertahanlah. Luhan pasti akan kembali padamu. Bagaimanapun caranya. Ini ujian untuk kalian dari Tuhan."

"_jeongmal bogoshipo, Luhannie_._"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_jeongmal bogoshipo, Sehunnie. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali padamu. Aku berjanji_._"_

.

.

.

#To Be Continued#

.

.

**Author note lagi…**

**Apakah gaje? Semoga ke-gaje-an nya tidak sampai membuat para reader bingung. **

**Dan apakah ada yang ingin menyumbangkan ide untuk ff ini kedepannya? Atau ingin mengeluhkan sesuatu? Mungkin?**

**Author mohon sangat review nya… karna review sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff author… #Bow**

**Ada yang mau dilanjut?**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ini Tubuhku! (Chap 2) **

**Author: Urushibara Puterrizme **

**Rated: Teen **

**Genre: ai don nou **

**Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu Kris, Huang Zitao, Kim Jong In, sisanya temukan di cerita. Okey? **

**Summary: Luhan tersesat ditempat yang asing. hanya sang Maha Kuasa saja yg menolongnya dg memasuknya jiwa Luhan ke tubuh Byun Baekhyun, namja yang tak dikenal Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan selamat? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun kekasih Luhan atau Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun? / yaoi, HunHan, BaekYeol**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya Kris sama Chanyeol itu seorang PSIKIATER BUKAN PSIKOLOG. maafin kesalahan puterr. Maaf sebesar-besarnya #DeepBow **

**Dan makasih buat ByunCaBaek (namanya ngingetin ama nama merek) yang udah ngingetin^^ makasih^^ **

**Warning! Cerita yang super gaje dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana karna ini puterr ngetiknya di Hp. Dan ini Yaoi aka Boys Love, so kalau gak suka lebih baik cari ff lain aja**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^ **

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol mana, _hyung_?" Baekhyun tiba di ruangan praktek milik Kris dan Chanyeol. Baru saja dia duduk dan tiba-tiba langsung menanyakan sang suami. Dasar -_-

"Chanyeol ada urusan tadi. Seorang _namja_ meminta Chanyeol untuk datang ke apartemen bosnya. Katanya bosnya terlalu sedih untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Ada-ada saja." Kris menyiapkan selembar kertas. Entah untuk apa. "Jadi, apa keluhanmu. Park Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Kris sengaja menggoda.

"Yak! Aku masih seorang Byun!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hahaha. Jangan teriak-teriak. Ini rumah sakit, Baekhyun-ah. Jadi, keluhanmu apa. Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Kris bersiap untuk mendengarkan.

"Kris-Uisanim~" tiba-tiba seorang _namja chinese_ bertubuh tinggi memasukki ruang praktek dimana Kris dan Baekhyun hampir memulai kegiatan konsultasi mereka.

"Eh? Tao-_er_? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Kris heran. Ini masih pagi. Apa Tao tidak kuliah?

"Eh. Ada pasien yah, _ge_? Ya sudah aku ke kantin dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai hubungi ta-"

"Tidak perlu! Kau disini saja temani _gege_. Kau bisa duduk dikursi milik Chanyeol." Kris memotong ucapan tao yang hampir saja pergi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Tao masuk dan mencium pipi kanan Kris. "Selamat pagi, Kris-_ge_."

"Ekhem!" Baekhyun berdehem keras. Merasa dicuekkin oleh Kris dan juga Tao.

"Eum.. maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Perkenalkan ini _namjachingu_ku, Tao. Tao-_er_, kenalkan ini tunangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kau harus memanggilnya _hyung_, Tao-_er_." Ucap Kris memperkenalkan.

"Salam kenal, Baekhyun-Hyung. Aku Huang Zitao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao."ucap Tao dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kenalkan juga aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun membalas ucapan Tao. "Jadi, apa kau bisa memulai konsultasinya sekarang, Kris?" Entah hilang kemana embel-embel '_hyung_' yang selalu Baekhyun gunakan untuk memanggil Kris. Sepertinya dia terlalu bosan.

"Ah, tentu saja. Tao-_er_, kau duduk diam yah." Tao mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi, Baekhyun-ah. Apa keluhanmu?" Kris bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Jadi, _hyung_. Intinya aku mendengar suara orang lain di kepalaku. Itu saja. Tapi pengakuan suara itu padaku lah yang membuatku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi untuk berkonsultasi. Tapi sesampainya disini aku malah melihat dirimu bermesraan dengan _namjachingu_mu. Huh..." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kris hanya terkekeh sementara Tao yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah karna malu.

"Sabar sedikit, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan seperti ini. Lalu, apa yang dikatakan oleh suara di kepalamu sampai kau akhirnya memilih untuk kesini?" Tanya Kris selanjutnya.

"Dia berkata seperti minta tolong. Dia mengatakan dua nama. Pertama adalah namanya sendiri. Yakni Xi Luhan. Dan nama kedua adalah 'sehunnie'. Mungkin nama aslinya Sehun." Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk paham sementara tangannya mulai menulis tiga nama. Yang pertama adalah 'pasien: Byun Baekhyun. Keluhan: mendengar suara orang lain di kepala. Suara mengaku sebagai Xi Luhan dan nama yang lain adalah 'sehunnie'. Kemungkinan bernama Sehun.'

"Xi Luhan?" Tao bertanya pada Baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun. "Kurasa aku pernah dengar. Tapi dimana yah? Aku lupa. Aku akan coba mengingatnya."

"Tao-er," panggil kris pelan.

"_ne_? Kris-_ge_?"

"ingatanmu baru kembali tiga bulan yang lalu. Jangan memaksanya untuk ingat. Aku tak mau berteriak ditengah runah sakit. Lagi." Tao hanya cengengesan mendengar larangan Kris.

"Memangnya Tao kenapa? Apa maksudnya dengan 'ingatan yang baru kembali'?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Jadi begini, Baekhyun-ah. Tao menderita amnesia sejak dua tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan. Nah, ingatannya baru kembali tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan dokter masih melarangnya untuk mencoba mengingat hal-hal dengan paksa." Jelas kris dan baekhyun hanya ber'ooh' ria.

"Tapi, ge! Sudah tiga bulan!" Rasanya kaya' hamil gitu yah..

Kuhamil duluan!

Sudah tiga bulan!

Gara-gara pacaran suka gelap-gelapan!

Eh? Kok jadi salah gaul?

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku sudah sering berteriak dan menggendongmu ditengah rumah sakit karna kau pingsan tiba-tiba, Tao-er!"

"Ekhem! Jangan lupakan kehadiranku disini." Ujar Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Tao yang ingin membantah terdiam.

"Oke. Kita mulai lagi konsultasinya. Lalu apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Jadi, _hyung..._

.

..

"Oh Sehun. Ini benar apartemennya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada seorang _namja_ berkulit putih didepannya.

"Iya ini apartemennya. Dan saya sendiri Oh Sehun. Apakah anda psikiaternya?" chanyeol mengangguk. "Ah, kalau begitu silahkan masuk eum..."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa disusul oleh Sehun yang duduk didepannya.

"Anda mau minum apa?" Tanya Sehun sopan. Setidaknya orang didepannya ini merupakan tamu. "Air putih saja cukup."

Sehun pergi dan tak lama kembali dengan sebotol air putih dan meletakkannya diatas meja didepan Chanyeol.

Sehun kini duduk didepan Chanyeol. "Jadi, tujuan anda membawa saya sampai disini itu apa? Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"Jadi begini, Chanyeol-_uisanim._ Saya merasa kalau saya tidak kuat menjalani hidup sendiri." Sehun berucap lemah. Sementara Chanyeol mengangkat alis kirinya heran. Saran puterr yah. Cari aja pengganti Luhan. Puterr mau kok! /puterr dibanting luhan/

"Lalu... kenapa anda tidak mencari pasangan hidup, Sehun-ssi? Kurasa anda cukup mudah mendapatkan pasangan hidup." Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sementara Chanyeol masih asik berbicara dengan tanpa dosa. "lagi pula wajah anda cukup tampan," hei Chanyeol! Kau tidak sadar kau memuji seorang seme dengan blak-blakan?! Kalau Baekhyun mengetahuinya kau bisa habis! Habis! "Dan anda juga cukup kaya untuk menggaet _yeoja_ di luaran sana."

"Aku seorang _gay_, _uisanim_." Sehun menatap bingkai foto dirinya dan Luhan yang terpajang di dinding dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dan yang menjadi masalahku bukan perkara aku tak bisa mencari pendamping hidup lain atau bagaimana. Tapi,"

"Tapi pendamping hidup ku hilang entah kemana, _uisanim_. Sepertinya dia... diculik." "Lalu kalau diculik kenapa anda tidak mencari eum... _namjachingu_ anda? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada anda bersedih hati seperti ini?" Cieee... yang lagi galau nih yeee...

"Sudah, _uisanim_. Sudah. Tapi sampai sekarang tak membuahkan hasil. Info yang kumiliki sekarang hanyalah info bahwa Luhannie telah diculik. Aku... aku bingung." Sumpah deh, kalo ini psikiaternya bukan Chanyeol tapi puterr. Pasti Sehun udah aku peluk deh. Critanya nenangin gitu. Hahaha... /puterr dibanting luhan lagi/ Chanyeol mendengar nama asing.

"Luhannie? Itu nama _namjachingu_-mu?"

"Itu nama istriku. Bukan _namjachingu_. Walaupun dia seorang _namja_ tapi aku menyebutnya istri. Kami sudah menikah setahun lalu." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Memangnya tidak ada info yang dapat-"

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Telepon masuk broo.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Permisi, Sehun-ssi. ada telepon."

"Iya, silahkan." Sehun mempersilahkan dan Chanyeol pun menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo? Baekkie? Ada apa?"

_'YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! APA MAKSUDMU MENYIMPAN MAJALAH DEWASA DI MEJA PRAKTEKMU HAH?! KAU PUNYA _NAMJACHINGU_ SEPERTIKU?!' _ Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Suara Baekhyun yang sedang teriak membuat telinganya berdengung tiba-tiba.

"Ah... permisi, Sehun-ssi. Saya pamit mau keluar dulu." Pamit Chanyeol dan setelah itu dia keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

.

"Apa maksudmu sih, Baek? Aku tidak pernah menyimpan majalah seperti itu. percayalah padaku! Kalau aku butuh hal-hal seperti itu aku kan tinggal memintamu, Baekkie. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Chanyeol memijat kepalanya frustasi. Hei! Chanyeol tak pernah menyimpan majalah-majalah seperti itu di meja kerjanya di rumah sakit. lalu bagaimana Baekhyun-nya bisa menemukan majalah seperti itu?!

'Ini gila!' Gerutu chanyeol dalam hati.

_'POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT KEMBALI KE RUMAH SAKIT DAN JELASKAN SEMUA INI! KALAU TIDAK KITA PUTUS! AKU MENUNGGUMU PARK CHANYEOL!' _' tuut... tuut... tuut...

"Damn it!" Chanyeol segera masuk kembali ke apartemen Sehun dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Maaf, Sehun-ssi. Tapi tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak di rumah sakit. Jadi saya mohon diri dulu," Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu nama pada Sehun. "Dan jika anda ingin konsultasi lagi padaku anda bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Saya permisi dulu." Dan Chanyeol pun pergi dan langsung ke rumah sakit tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sepertinya kepentingan itu penting sekali. Dan kurasa ide Jong In untuk berkonsultasi pada seorang psikiater bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk. Tapi itu juga bukan hal yang baik. Menurutku." Gumam Sehun.

'Sehunnie~ ada telepon masuk~ bbuing bbuing~' oh... ada pesan masuk di ponsel Sehun. Ringtone-nya cute banget deh. Gemes deh! /cubit pipi Luhan gemes/

Ternyata itu telepon dari Jong In, asistennya. "Yeoboseo, Jong In-ssi."

_'Salah satu asisten saya menemukan ponsel milik Luhan-ssi di hutan di ujung kota, dan benda itu ditemukan dengan keadaan mati dan lecet di beberapa tempat. Sepertinya ponsel itu terjatuh atau sengaja di banting dengan keras, Sehun-ssi.' _Suara Jong In terdengar begitu lancar dan membuat Sehun langsung berpikir.

"Kalau begitu telusuri seluruh hutan! Jangan lewatkan satu inchi pun! Kemungkinan besar Luhan akan ditemukan disana! Dan dimana kau sekarang?!" Sehun benar-benar memerintah kali ini. Dia langsung mengambil mantelnya dan kunci mobilnya.

'_Saya berada di perbatasan hutan di dekat gedung bekas bioskop, Sehun-ssi. Apa anda mau kesini?' _Tanya Jong In di telepon.

"Tentu saja! Jangan pergi kemanapun! Dan simpan ponsel nya!" Dan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumah sakit dan baru saja membuka pintu ruang praktek nya bersama Kris. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

PLAKK! "KAU GILA, PARK CHANYEOL!" Sebuah tamparan dan makian keluar dari diri seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan berubah jika melihat keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Chanyeol buru-buru menutup mulut Baekhyun dan menutup pintu ruang prakteknya. 'Hei! Aku bahkan belum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam ruangan dan aku sudah mendapat tamparan?! Yang benar saja!' Ucap Chanyeol tak terima dalam hati. Tapi kalo puterr yang tiba-tiba di tamper gitu sih udah puterr tamper balik. Iya 'kan? #SenyumEpil

"Wow wow wow. Tenanglah, Baekkie. Tenanglah. Duduk disini," Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi milik Kris. Dan Kris juga Tao sendiri mungkin tengah berada di kantin rumah sakit atau mungkin sedang memeriksakan keadaan Tao yang baru saja sembuh dari amnesia yang dideritanya. "Dan katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sampai marah-marah dan menamparku seperti tadi, Baekki." Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun perlahan.

"KAU KETERLALU-mmpphh." Chanyeol segera menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan erat. "Ssst! Ini rumah sakit! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu!" Suara Chanyeol kini sedikit kencang. "_Slow_, Baekkie. _Slow_. Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Kendalikan emosimu dan ceritakan dengan tenang. Oke? Bagaimana aku bisa paham dengan ucapanmu sementara kau teriak-teriak seperti itu? Dan tidak ada kekerasan. Oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil kursi milik nya dan menariknya kedepan Baekhyun untuk selanjutnya ia duduki.

"Nah, jadi apa masalahnya sampai kau berteriak dan menamparku, baekkie?" Tanya chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan majalah seperti itu disini, Yeol? Apa kurang kau memiliki diriku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Padahal hatinya tengah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol karna menyimpan majalah dewasa di meja prakteknya.

'Chanyeol itu _namja _ter_pabbo _yang pernah kukenal! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau menemukan majalah dewasa di laci mejanya! _Heol_! dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Chanyeol gila! Chanyeol mesum!'

"Hei, Baekkie. Tatap mataku," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun agar menatap matanya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka menyimpan majalah seperti itu? Heum? Jawab aku." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi dari matamu aku bisa melihat kalau kau itu orang yang mesum, Yeol."

"Tapi, baek. Semesum apapun diriku, aku tak akan menyimpan majalah seperti itu. Dengarkan aku," Chanyeol kini menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup kedua nya sekilas. Membuat baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah selain Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Iya, aku mendengarkanmu."

"Kalau aku adalah seorang yang mesum, aku hanya mesum pada dirimu, Baekkie. Untuk apa aku menyimpan hal-hal seperti itu jika kau ada untukku?" Chanyeol mengelus-elus tangan Baekhyun lembut, "kulitmu yang lembut ini membuatku ketagihan, Baekkie," Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "rambutmu yang harum dan lembut ini membuatku nyaman seperti bergelung dengan selimut yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik, Baekkie," entah Baekhyun harus bereaksi seperti apa kali ini.

"Ouh, dan jangan lupa dengan yang satu ini," sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kedua belah bibir Baekhyun. "Bibirmu itu candu bagiku, Baekkie. Untuk apa aku mencari-cari hal lain jika aku mempunyai dirimu. Byun Baekhyun yang sangat aku cintai." Dan Chanyeol memeluknya.

'Astaga! Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi semanis ini? Argh! Kalau seperti ini setiap hari mungkin aku akan terkena diabetes karna ini terlalu manis!' Pikir Baekhyun. 'Wait! Wait! Jangan terlena, Baekhyun. Jangan! Bisa saja semua rayuan tadi hanyalah usaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu dari majalah itu!' Bagian evil dalam jiwa Baekhyun mulai bekerja sekarang. Bekerja untuk memanas-manasi keadaan Baekhyun.

"Yeol, tapi semua ucapanmu yang sangat manis pake bingits itu /puterr keluar alaynya dikit gpp yah ^^/ sangat terbalik dengan apa yang kutemukan didalam laci mejamu pagi tadi. Lepaskan aku dan aku akan mengambil majalah laknat itu." Mungkin jika Chanyeol tadi tidak menyuruhnya tenang ruangan ini sudah penuh dengan sobekan majalah itu yang berbentuk tak jelas dan berhamburan disana-sini.

"Baiklah." Dan Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun membuka laci meja Chanyeol dan mengambil sebuah majalah yang langsung membuat Chanyeol ternganga ditempat. _SEJAK KAPAN BENDA ITU ADA DI LACI MEJA PRAKTEKKU?! AKU TAK PERNAH MEMASUKKAN BENDA ITU KESANA!_, Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. Tak mungkin dia berteriak langsung. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"Ta-tapi, Baek. Aku tak pe-pernah menyimpan benda se-seperti itu. Percayalah pada- padaku. Aku berkata jujur, Baek." Baekhyun berjalan maju mendekati Chanyeol dengan tangan mengangkat memegang majalah laknat yang tergulung sementara Chanyeolsendiri sudah mundur dan semakin mundur. Tapi apa daya, dinding telah menghalangi langkahnya.

"Oh, tidak pernah ya? LALU KALAU TIDAK PERNAH INI APA HAH?!" Baekhyun meledak lagi. Dan Chanyeol menjadi korbannya. .

"Tapi aku benar-benar jujur, Baek. Itu bukan milikku dan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya ketika kau menunjukkannya padaku." Chanyeol berusaha setenang mungkin. Tapi mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh dengan amarah itu membuatnya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"KAU SELALU SEPERTI ITU! AKU MAU KITA PU-"

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dan hampir tumbang begitu saja jika Chanyeol tak menangkap pinggangnya. "Baek? Baekkie? Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol masih mengusahakan dirinya untuk tenang. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang ditipu oleh Baekhyun yang pura-pura pingsan. Tapi sepertinya b

Baekhyun sedang tidak pura-pura. Dia benar-benar sedang pingsan sekarang.

"Baek? BAEK?" Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun keluar menuju UGD dengan panik. Tentu saja panik! Siapa yang tidak panik ketika tunanganmu pingsan didepanmu?!

Dan ketika itu Kris dan Tao kembali ke ruang praktek. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-_hyung_?" Tanya tao melihat chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke UGD. "Mungkin Chanyeol tidak sengaja menampar Baekhyun atau bagaimana sampai Baekhyun pingsan. Kau tau 'kan tentang majalah dewasa di laci meja milik Chanyeol? Pasti mereka bertengkar dan mungkin Baekhyun yang terluka." Jawab Kris asal dan Tao hanya mengangguk paham

.

.

_'Hunnie... to-tolong akuh, ak-ku tak kuat disi-nih. Aku akan dibu-ugh..,' _Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar suara ringisan Luhan di ponsel milik Luhan. Tiba-tiba suara lain yang lebih berat terdengar. _'Kau tau, Oh Sehun-ssi? jika sebuah hutan itu merupakan pembunuh terbaik? Haha, bersenang-senanglah dengan kehidupanmu sebelum aku merampas kehidupanmu. Oh Sehun-ssi._'

PRANG! /ini hp ato piring sih yang dibanting?/

_"Damn!"_ Ponsel itu terbanting begitu saja hingga terpental jauh. Sehun benar-benar marah kali ini. Sehun berbalik dan kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Melupakan Jong In yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada di UGD. Duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit dimana tubuh Baekhyun tengah terbaring dengan tenang disana. Chanyeol memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan erat, mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut beberapa kali, dan terkadang mengecupnya lembut. Dokter bilang Baekhyun baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan. Namun entah mengapa Baekhyun sampai sekarang belum sadar. 'Sebenarnya kelelahan seperti apa yang di alami oleh Baekkie? kenapa sejak tadi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan sadar?' Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba...

SRET!

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya yang tadinya masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Tangannya menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya dengan heboh, mulai dari rambutnya, wajah, dada, dan seluruh kakinya. Ekspresi Baekhyun pun tak kalah aneh, wajahnya sangat senang seperti baru mendapatkan hadiah sepuluh juta triliun dari langit. Dan yang paling aneh adalah apa yang diucapkannya saat itu, "Aku punya tubuh lagi! Kyaaaaa! Aku sangat senang! Tuhaaaaan! Terima kasih!" Chanyeol cengo di tempat. Hei! Kenapa tiba-tiba sadar langsung duduk dan histeris seperti itu?!

.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe ^^**

**ini di chap depan Luhan nya udah mulai muncul dengan aktif /yipppie!/**

**dan makasih buat yang review fav ama follow! seneng banget deh dapet review! dan sorry yang gak dibales. FFn sekarang rumit banget soalnya. Dan sinyal didaerah puterr juga rumit. Btw, akhirnya exo udah punya nama fandom resmi juga!**

**Dont forget to review fav and follow, okey!**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya tambahan. Puterr mau promosi ff puterr yang lain. Judulnya **_**Penyesalan sang pemberi harapan. **_**Mohon bantuannya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to: AnitaLee || TaoziFanfan || byvn88 || ByunCaBaek || kaihunhan ||**

**Thanks a lot! dan makasih juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-follow dan juga buat para silent readers sekalian! Dan **_**please **_** reviewnya ^^**

**sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaaaa~**

**maaf kalo kebanyakan**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ini Tubuhku!

Author: Urushibara Puterrizme

Rated: Teen, dan Semoga tetep Teen

Genre: Drama? Gak tau deh

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Others

Disclaimer: Tuhan, Ortu dan keluarga, SMEnt, dan tentu saja para EXO-L!

Summary: Luhan tersesat ditempat yang tak Pernah ia ketahui. Tak ada bantuan sehingga dia hanya bisa memohon pada yang Maha Kuasa. Dan pertolongan dari Tuhan adalah masuknya jiwa Luhan ke tubuh Byun Baekhyun, _namja hyperactive _yang tak dikenal Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan selamat? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun kekasih Luhan atau Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun?

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Ff ini mengandung konten YAOI! Jadi kalo gak suka Jangan suka baca. Dan satu lagi, ff ini ber-pair-kan Hunhan dan ChanBaek (Mungkin slight Kristao) jadi gak bakalan ada pair-pair yang lain. Sorry juga kalo ada typo(s) dan alurnya kecepetan, de el el. Puterr itu kan manusia, jadi gak bakal luput dari lupa dan dosa.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Luhan POV

Eungh.. aku.. dimana? Kenapa baunya menusuk seperti ini? Dan satu lagi, kenapa tanganku hangat sekali? Seperti ada yang memegangnya. Seingatku aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun karna aku berada ditubuh orang lain, Byun Baekhyun maksudku. Tunggu sebentar… aku tidak paham dengan semua ini. Sungguh!

'_**Hyung**_**! **_**Hyung**_**! Tolong aku! Ini aku! Baekhyun! Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun padahal tanganku digenggam oleh Chanyeol! **_**Hyung**_**! Tolong aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!'**

Wowowowow, itu suara Baekhyun. Aku mendengarnya dari dalam kepalaku. _Wait_! Jika Baekhyun tak bisa merasakan rangsangan sementara aku bisa merasakannya. Itu berarti…

Tapi tunggu dulu! Mungkin saja ini Cuma khayalanku. Tidak Mungkin aku bisa merasakan rangsangan jika-

'_**Hyung**_**! Aku tau kau bingung. Tapi aku juga! Cobalah buka matamu, **_**Hyung**_**! Oh astaga.'**

Buka mata? Kurasa tidak Mungkin. Tapi baiklah. Aku akan membuka mataku.

Luhan POV End!

.

(sedikit peringatan. Mungkin Nanti akan bingung melihat posisi Baekhyun dan Luhan. Jadi disini Luhan itu sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuh Baekhyun. Jadi Luhan kadang disebut Baekhyun atau Mungkin Luhan saja)

.

"eh?" Baekhyun berkedip berulang kali. _Ini terasa seperti dunia sungguhan, sungguh!_

Tiba-tiba…

"kyaaaaaaa! Aku punya tubuh lagi! Aku sangat bahagiaaa! Tuhaaaaaaaan! Terima kasiiiih!" tangan Luhan- ralat! Tangan Baekhyun menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri layaknya orang miskin menemukan gunung dari emas. Menyentuh dengan rasa tidak percaya namun penuh dengan kegembiraan. Raut wajah Baekhyun pun tak kalah berseri-seri. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegembiraan yang teramat sangat. Tapi bisakah kau mengingatnya, Luhan_-ssi _? Ini tempat umum, rumah sakit. Tapi Kurasa dia tidak ingat lagi dengan sekelilingnya. Termasuk seonggok(?) manusia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cengo, Park Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun menggapai kakinya dan menyentuhnya dengan gemas, bahkan saking gemasnya sampai mencubitnya dengan keras namun berperasaan *hah?*

"aku bisa merasakan punya kaki lagi! _Omonaaaaaaaaa~! _Aku punya kaki lagi! Nah untuk kakiku, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau menerima kecupan darikuuuuuuu~!" ouh, kedua tangan Baekhyun kini mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk mendekati wajahnya –bibirnya- dan jika kau mau tau bagaimana keadaan bibir Baekhyun sekarang. Akan aku katakan dengan sangat sangat sangat jujur, keadaannya bisa kita sebut BIMOLI = BIbir MOnyong Lima senti.

"Baekkie? Kau tak apa? Dan kenapa suaramu berubah?" suara Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali ke posisi normal. Mengembalikan kakinya kembali selonjoran di ranjang rumah sakit dan bibirnya menjadi BINOLI = BIbir Normal kembaLI.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kau-itu-siapa?- aku-tidak-kenal. Chanyeol bermaksud menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tangannya. "kau siapa?! Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku! Aku bukan cabe-cabean!" *what?!*

Baekhyun –yang sebenarnya- ingin menampar pipi Luhan sekarang juga karna gemas sendiri. Bagaimana kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun tau itu hak Luhan mengatakan apa saja, tapi saat ini Luhan menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah cabe-cabean! Memang benar Baekhyun bukanlah cabe-cabean –seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luhan tadi- tapi Luhan mengatakannya didepan Chanyeol! Bagaimana jika Chanyeol berpikir kalau sebelumnya Baekhyun adalah seorang cabe-cabean?! Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok sekarang juga.

'**Luhan-**_**Hyung**_**. Hahh… Jangan berlebihan. Dia itu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Tunanganku.' **Baekhyun pun akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan tentu saja hanya Luhan yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Park Chanyeol atau siapapun itu. Aku tidak peduli! Dia hampir menyentuhmu, Baekhyun-ah!" Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, tadi Baekhyun histeris sendiri dan hampir mencium kakinya sendiri dengan heboh, lalu menghindari sentuhan Chanyeol dengan alasan bahwa dia bukan cabe-cabean (ini yang paling aneh menurut Chanyeol) suaranya juga berubah dan yang paling terakhir, dia bicara dengan diri sendiri? Sepertinya dunia berencana membuat Chanyeol pusing hari ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Baek-"

"kau memanggilku Baekhyun? Aku bukan Baekhyun. Aku Luhan. Xi Lu Han." Chanyeol melongo. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-nya hari ini?

"Kurasa aku harus membawamu ke Kris. Lagi."

.

.

.

"jadi, siapa nama anda?"

"namaku Xi Lu Han."

"bukan Byun Baekhyun?"

"bukan. Oh ayolah, kau sudah menanyakan ini berulang kali, Kris_-Uisanim_." Baekhyun –kita sebut saja Luhan mulai sekarang- memutar matanya bosan.

Kini Luhan berada di ruang praktek milik Kris berkata Chanyeol yang langsung menyeret paksa tangannya dan otomatis tubuhnya pun ikut (sedikit aneh jika tubuhnya tidak ikut)

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memeriksa keadaan Luhan sendiri? Alasannya adalah… _'aku sendiri pun bingung dengan keadaan Baekkie. Bagaimana aku bisa memeriksanya? Mungkin _Kris_ bisa membantu.' Well_, Intinya Chanyeol tengah bingung sekarang.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

"ne?" Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang tadi memanggilnya.

"menurutku di tubuh Baekhyun itu ada dua jiwa. Dan dua jiwa itu mengendalikan tubuh secara bergantian. Dalam kasus ini, tubuh Baekhyun dikendalikan secara penuh oleh Luhan sementara Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sama sekali."

Chanyeol tambah bingung. "maksudmu? Jadi Baekhyun menghilang tanpa jejak begitu? Dan tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh orang lain? Ck! Kau pasti bercanda."

Kris menatap Luhan sementara Luhan hanya acuh. "aku sedang tidak bercanda, Chanyeol-ah. Dan Baekhyun tidak hilang. Dia masih ada di tubuhnya, hanya saja dia telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya. Kalau tak percaya Tanya saja padanya."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan. Meminta jawaban. "apa? Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku bukan-"

'_**Hyung**_**, Jangan bilang kau akan mengatakan kalau kau bukan cabe-cabean lagi, cukup katakan saja kalau itu benar.' **

Baekhyun menyela ucapan Luhan yang tampaknya menjurus(?) itu.

"hahh..," Luhan menghela napas sebentar. "itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris_-Uisanim_ itu sepenuhnya benar."

Chanyeol langsung meletakkan kepalanya ke meja dengan frustasi. _'sepertinya dunia benar-benar ingin aku merasakan pusing hari ini.'_

"..aku baru tau kalau _gege_ sepintar itu.." gumam tao. Pasalnya Kris dari tadi hanya menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak mengarah sama sekali pada kesimpulannya tadi dan dia berhasil menebaknya dengan benar. Aneh bukan?

'_sepertinya aku tak salah menerima _Kris_-ge dulu.' _

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

"_yeoboseo? Nugu?_" Chanyeol menerima panggilan masuk.

"ah, ne. kalau begitu sebentar lagi saya akan kesana. Tapi maaf jika agak lama karna saya masih ada urusan."

'…'

"_ne, kamsahmnida_."

"telepon dari siapa?" tao yang penasaran pun bertanya.

"dari salah satu pasien. Dia menyuruhku untuk kerumahnya sekar-"

"aku ikut!"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang tadi menyela ucapannya. "tidak boleh. Kau tunggu disini saja. Jangan menggangguku."

Luhan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _nya. "ayolah, Chanyeol-ah. Aku boleh ikut ya? Ya? _Jebal~_"

Walau yang berhadapan dengannya bukan Baekhyun, tapi mata yang menatapnya itu bagaimanapun juga adalah mata Baekhyun. Yah.. walaupun suara yang memohon bukanlah suara Baekhyun.

"hahh… baiklah. Kau boleh ikut."

"yeay!"

.

.

Ting tong!

"kemana orang itu?!"

Chanyeol kini tengah menggerutu berulang kali karna seseorang yang harusnya membuka pintu itu entah menghilang di bagian bumi sebelah mana. Cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol ingin mendobrak paksa pintu kayu didepannya.

"aku seperti… pernah kesini sebelumnya. Tapi kapan yah?" gumam Luhan. Dia berkeliling berulang kali dan menatap semua yang ada disana dengan pandangan yang… bagaimana yah mengatakannya? Berbinar Mungkin?

"diam dan berdiri saja disampingku." Ujar Chanyeol dingin. "astaga, kau dingin sekali. Bagaimana Baekhyun mau menjadi tunangan dari seorang _namja_ dingin seperti dirimu. Mantra apa yang kau pakai? Sepertinya berhasil." Balas Luhan sinis. Chanyeol melirik malas pada Luhan.

'_bagaimana bisa ada roh seperti ini masuk ke tubuh Baekkie? Menyebalkan.' _Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah terbuka. Tapi baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan tak ada yang bersuara karna keadaan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"eum, pasienmu itu… seorang _Spiderman_, Chanyeol-ah?" Luhan masih cengo. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"ah, maaf. Aku tadi sedang 'menghibur diri'. Silahkan masuk." Sang '_Spiderman_' pun menyuruh mereka masuk.

Luhan hampir saja masuk, tapi tangan Chanyeol mencegahnya. "Ada apa? Ini benar apartemen pasienmu 'kan?"

"ini benar tempat tinggal tuan Oh Sehun?" Luhan langsung menoleh kasar pada Chanyeol. "apa maksudmu dengan Oh Sehun?!"

"iya, ini kediaman Oh Sehun. Ini saya sendiri. Maaf penampilan saya memang aneh. Hehe. Silahkan ma-"

SRETT!

GREBB!

"HUNNIE! INI AKU LUHAN! KAU MENGINGATKU?! AKU MERINDUKANMU, HUNNIE!" Luhan tiba-tiba memeluk sang '_Spiderman_' yang ternyata Sehun itu.

Sehun bingung. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Tubuhnya menegang, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang gagang pintu. _'i-ini suara milik… Luhannie. Tapi… bagaimana bisa?' _

Chanyeol pun tak kalah bingung. Setelah Luhan menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk pasiennya, Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku. Baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memeluk orang lain tepat didepan matanya. Chanyeol tau, yang memeluk pasiennya itu saat ini adalah Luhan, tapi tetap saja Luhan memeluk pasiennya itu dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang merupakan MILIKNYA itu. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga di buat bingung dengan pengakuan Luhan yang aneh. 'merindukanmu'? bagaimana bisa Luhan merindukan pasiennya? Itu… tidak wajar.

'_bukankah Luhan itu hanya sebuah roh?'_

Lain lagi dengan Luhan. Dia sangat bahagia. Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak bahagia jika orang yang menurutmu tidak akan bisa kau temui dalam wujud lain ternyata ada didepanmu?! Dan kau bisa menyentuhnya? Memeluknya?

'_SEKALIPUN KAU MENJADI SPIDERMAN SUNGGUHAN AKU AKAN TETAP MEMELUKMU DAN MENCINTAIMU! JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPPO SEHUNNIIIIIE!'_

Pelukan Luhan semakin mengerat. Kepalanya pun menyandar di bahu Sehun dengan erat. "Eum," Sehun akhirnya bisa mengambil suaranya kembali, "maaf, tapi anda siapa? Saya baru kali ini melihat anda." Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kecewa. Membuat Sehun menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"kau tak mengingatku? Aku Luhan. Xi Lu Han. Istrimu. Kau masih tak mengenaliku? Apa kau bahkan tak mengingat suaraku?" jawab Luhan sendu. Tak menyangka bahwa suaminya melupakan siapa dirinya. Istri yang selalu berada disampingnya saat dia terjatuh, selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, dan istri yang selalu dan selamanya mencintainya. Tapi sekarang apa? Yang ada hanya Sehun yang melupakan dirinya.

"aku, aku ingat itu suara Luhannie. Tapi, i-ini tidak mungkin." Sehun tergagap. Sedikit demi sedikit mempercayai bahwa suara yang didengarnya tadi bukanlah khayalannya semata. Itu memang benar-benar suara Luhan. Tapi sosok didepannya ini memang tak bisa menipu. Walau sama-sama manis, tapi orang didepannya ini bukanlah Luhan. Sama sekali bukan.

"Ekhem," Chanyeol mulai mengambil suara, "lebih baik kita masuk dulu. Kita akan bahas lebih jelas didalam."

.

.

"jelaskan padaku."

"apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu?"

"bagaimana kau bisa menyebutkan kalau kau itu istri dari pasienku?"

"pasienmu?" tatapan tak percaya melayang pada Chanyeol.

"iya. Pasienku. Oh Sehun."

"Sehunnie memanggil seorang psikiater? Ouh, yang benar saja."

"cepat jawab pertanyaanku. Jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menyebut dirimu sebagai istri Oh Sehun?" nada menuntut terdengar dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"apa yang perlu kujelaskan padamu? Aku memang benar-benar istri SAH dari Oh Sehun." Nada tegas terdengar saat pengucapan kata 'sah'

"kau yakin? Bukankah kau itu hanya- roh?" Chanyeol mulai meragukan pendapatnya sendiri sekarang.

Luhan tak percaya. "kau bercanda! Aku manusia!"

"lalu jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke tubuh Baekkie?"

Dan Luhan mulai menjelaskan semua dari awal. Mulai dari diculik hingga dibuang di hutan dan tersesat lalu pingsan dan berakhir dengan terbangun dengan keadaan didalam tubuh Baekhyun. "bagaimana? Sudah percaya?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. "walau aku tak mau tapi baiklah, aku percaya. Sekarang duduk disini dengan tenang dan biarkan aku membuat suami mu itu percaya."

Dan Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar milik Sehun dan Luhan.

.

Sehun masih terduduk dengan bingung di sofa ruang tamu. Topeng _Spiderman_ yang tadi ia gunakan sudah ia lepas, namun kostum _Spiderman_ masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan sangat pas. Memperlihatkan tubuh yang membuat _yeoja _normal dan uke manapun meneguk saliva nya kasar, Merasa tergoda dengan keindahan Tuhan yang diberikan pada Sehun.

Ini sungguh membuat Sehun frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Luhan kini tengah menghilang dan belum ada keterangan akurat dimana Luhan kini berada, dan tiba-tiba ada seorang _namja_ manis yang mengaku sebagai Luhan dan langsung memeluknya. Sehun tidak ingin percaya. Namun suara _namja_ itu sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Dan lagi, kata-kata yang _namja_ itu bilang sebagai bukti sangat membuatnya bingung. Pasalnya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau kalau Luhan itu istrinya, dan beberapa orang itu termasuk Chanyeol, psikiaternya sekarang. Tapi tunggu- Mungkin saja psikiater itu mendatangkan orang yang memilik suara yang sama agar Sehun terbebas dari rasa kehilangannya saat ini. Itu pasti! _'Chanyeol-Uisanim pasti yang merencanakan ini semua!'_

Tapi tak bisakah kau piker sekali lagi, Oh Sehun_-ssi_? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu sementara Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu dengan Luhan secara langsung? Anda terlalu ceroboh dalam mengambil pemikiran, Oh Sehun_-ssi_.

"Sehun_-ssi_?" oh itu dia, Park Chanyeol_-Uisanim_.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang membuat siapapun bergidik takut. Tapi tatapan itu hanya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran.

"kenapa anda menatap saya seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan saya?"

"tentu saja ada," Sehun berdiri. Menatap mata Chanyeol dengan amarah, "anda merencanakan semua ini 'kan, Park Chanyeol_-ssi_? Jawab aku." Kata-kata itu diucapkan penuh dengan penekanan. Menandakan bahwa orangnya benar-benar serius saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya menatap balik Sehun dengan tatapan bingung yang tak dibuat-buat. Merasa tak paham dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun. "apa maksud anda dengan 'merencanakan semua', Sehun_-ssi_?"

"katakan saja kalau kau membawa seseorang yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan Luhan agar kau bisa meredakan rasa sakit dan kehilangan dari diriku! Iya 'kan?!"

"untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu, Sehun_-ssi_! Anda Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak! Lagipula aku tidak tau apapun dari LuhanMU itu!"

"DIAMLAH KALIAN BERDUA!"

Itu suara teriakan Luhan. Sehun langsung menoleh, demikian juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie?/Hannie?" suara mereka berdua berbarengan. Chanyeol memanggil karna melihat tubuhnya sementara Sehun memanggil karna mendengar suaranya.

Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan rasa bingungnya yang semakin bertambah. _'Tuhan memang berniat membuatku bingung dan pusing hari ini.'_

.

"kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini? Dasar _namja_ jalang!"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan berasal dari tangan Luhan ke pipi mulus Sehun.

"kenapa dengan kata-katamu?! Aku bukan _namja_ jalang!" Luhan memaki Sehun. Mereka kini didalam kamar milik Sehun (dan Luhan tentu saja).

Dan kini Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah. "jadi kau bukan _namja_ jalang begitu?! Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang! Kau mengaku sebagai Luhan agar mendapatkan perhatian dariku?! Begitu yang kau mau?! Katakan saja!"

Luhan menarik baju bagian leher yang dikenakan oleh Sehun. Menuntutnya agar lebih mendekat pada wajahnya. "aku tidak mengaku-ngaku sebagai Luhan! Aku itu Luhan! Xi Lu Han istrimu! Apa kau tidak bisa mengenali suaraku?!"

"suaramu?! Hanya dengan kemiripan suara kau sudah bisa mengaku-ngaku sebagai Luhan?! Bisa kau buktikan semua kata-katamu itu?!"

"jika itu maumu baiklah! Aku akan membuktikan semuanya padamu! Sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry kalo update nya kelamaan. Dan apakah ini sudah lebih enak untuk dibaca? Sorry, chap kemaren emang gak enak banget buat dibaca. Kalo mau di edit puterr udah terlanjur males. Hehe…**

**Butuh review! Setelah baca budayakan review!**

**.**

**Thank's to :**

**Wdynt27 **(makasih udah dikasih tau^^)

**Han Hyebi **(thank's buat junjou romantica nya haha XD)

**cc **(ini lanjutannya~)

**guest **(HunKai? Puterr juga gak suka HunKai. Apalagi kalo Kai jadi uke nya. Kai kan yadong. Muka mesum gitu mana pantes jadi uke? *digeplak seokkie)

**kaihunhan **(makasih atas sarannya ^^)

** .58 **(makasih udah review. sejujurnya puterr gak tau lucunya sebelah mana. Hehe)

**dan buat semuanya yang nge-fav dan nge-follow ^^**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Luhan tersesat ditempat yang tak Pernah ia ketahui. Tak ada bantuan sehingga dia hanya bisa memohon pada yang Maha Kuasa. Dan pertolongan dari Tuhan adalah masuknya jiwa Luhan ke tubuh Byun Baekhyun, namja hyperactive yang tak dikenal Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan selamat? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun kekasih Luhan atau ChanYeol kekasih Baekhyun?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini Tubuhku (Chapter 4)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun mengusak rambutnya kasar. Merasa gerah dengan _namja_ manis yang di akui ChanYeol sebagai Baekhyun ini. Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _namja_ ini Baekhyun 'kan? Bukan seorang Luhan yang kini hilang Entah kemana itu? Lagipula hanya suara mereka saja yang mirip. HANYA SUARA! Tapi kenapa _namja_ ini dengan ngototnya mengaku bahwa dirinya itu Luhan? Dengan bukti-bukti -yang Entah bagaimana- terlihat meyakinkan itu? Jujur Sehun bingung.

"kau mau bukti?! Benar begitu, hunnie?! Kalau beg-"

"berhenti memanggilku _hunnie_! Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kau tak berhak memanggilku seperti itu! Dasar _namja_ jalang!" syukurlah Sehun masih menggunakan kata '_namja_ jalang' bukan 'cabe-cabean'.

Luhan menghela napas kasar. "oke! Aku akan memanggilmu dengan _hunnie_ lagi, Sehun_-ssi_! Dan bukti apa yang kau minta, huh?! Aku akan menuru-"

"Ekhem!" astaga! Sekarang apa lagi yang menyela Luhan?!

"ada seorang postman yang mengirimkan map untuk mu, Sehun_-ssi_," dan itu ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol. Dan kau harus menemuinya, dia butuh tandatanganmu sebagai bukti."

Sehun mengernyit heran. "map?" ChanYeol mengangguk. "untukku?" sekali lagi ChanYeol mengangguk, "kau yakin?"

"lebih baik kau lihat sendiri keluar." ChanYeol lelah mengangguk asal kau tau saja.

Sehun akhirnya keluar, mengabaikan Luhan dengan kalimat menggantungnya. "yak! Kau mau kemana?! Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh!"

"kau membentakku?!"

"hei! Ingatlah postman diluar!"

.

.

"ini… map apa?" ChanYeol mengangkat map itu tinggi-tinggi dan memandangnya dengan kepala yang sengaja dimiringkan. Merasa heran kenapa ada map sebesar itu nyasar ke apartmen milik Sehun.

"mungkin itu masalah pekerjaan. Sehun 'kan pemilik _JH_ _Corp_, iya 'kan, Sehun_-ssi_?" Sehun melirik Luhan malas. Haruskah berkata seperti itu?

Sehun menarik map yang lumayan lebar itu dari tangan ChanYeol dengan cepat dan langsung membukanya. "ini bukan masalah pekerjaan, Baekhyun_-ssi_. Masalah kantor selalu di kantor. Tidak sampai ke rumah seperti ini."

"apartemen, Sehun_-ssi_. Bukan rumah." Ralat ChanYeol.

"ya ya ya. _Whatever_."

Sehun menyempatkan melihat sampul map itu. Mencoba melihat siapa yang mengirimkan itu. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang tertulis kecuali alamat apartemen Sehun. "aneh." gumam Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyobek bagian samping map tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah foto. Hanya selembar itu saja dan tak ada benda lain didalamnya.

"hanya itu? Orang itu bercanda!" Luhan mulai menggerutu. Kalau begini 'kan lebih baik meneruskan acara 'pembuktian'nya pada Sehun agar suaminya itu percaya kalau dirinya itu Luhan.

Sehun tak memperdulikan Luhan yang sibuk menggerutu atau ChanYeol yang tiba-tiba ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Matanya masih sibuk menatap foto yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jelas itu. Foto itu samar. Dan terlihat tertutup sesuatu, seperti debu, mungkin? Atau lilin?

"ah!"

_Byurr!_

"yak! ChanYeol-uisanim! Apa yang anda lakukan!" Sehun memekik kaget karna tiba-tiba ChanYeol menabraknya dan menumpahkan seluruh air yang tadinya berada di genggaman ChanYeol ke foto yang didepannya. "eh? _Mian_."

Foto itu basah. Dan sesuatu yang Entah apa yang tadi menutupi foto itu perlahan luntur. Dan foto yang sebenarnya pun terlihat. Mengundang pekikan kaget dari Luhan dan Sehun yang langsung tidak mempercayai pandangannya. _It's that true?_

"Sehun_-ssi_..," suara Luhan bergetar. "i-itu foto tubuhku 'kan?"

Sehun tanpa sadar mengangguk perlahan. Foto itu foto Luhan yang tengah terkulai lemas di sudut ruangan yang terang benderang. Dengan keadaan tubuh terkotor yang pernah Sehun lihat dari seorang Luhan. Di foto itu tertulis jam dimana foto itu diambil, _05.39 PM_.

"hei!" ChanYeol menunjuk belakang foto. "disini ada pesannya!"

Sehun buru-buru membalik foto itu hingga terlihat sebuah pesan dengan tulisan yang super rapi dan elegan.

_Temui dia._

_Gedung Do Empire, jam yang sama, ruangan yang sama._

_Aku menunggumu, Oh Sehun-ssi._

Singkat. Namun cukup membuat Sehun langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung berlari keluar apartemen. Tak memperdulikan Luhan dan ChanYeol yang berada disana.

"hei! Tunggu kami! Kami ikut!"

.

.

.

"chanYeol-uisanim." Sehun memanggil ChanYeol yang berada di kursi belakang.

"ne?"

"Tunanganmu mati."

"_mwo_?!" pekik ChanYeol mendengar ucapan Sehun yang kelewat dingin itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mati, tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya tertidur saat di perjalanan tadi. Saat mereka sampai, Sehun bermaksud membangunkannya karna dia berada di depan. Tapi tak ada respon berarti dari Luhan. Jadi Sehun tak ambil pusing dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu mati. Terdengar kejam memang.

"aku akan masuk. Kau bisa disini saja atau ikut masuk dan meninggalkan orang mati ini disini." Dan Sehun keluar mobil.

ChanYeol bingung. Dia ingin masuk, mungkin Sehun akan membutuhkan bantuannya nanti. Tapi kalau meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun disini? ChanYeol tidak tega. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun bangun dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa dan nekat keluar sendiri? Atau tiba-tiba dia diculik orang? Ugh- tidak!

"lebih baik aku menggendongnya masuk saja."

Dan ChanYeol keluar dari mobil menyusul Sehun. Lengkap dengan Baekhyun di punggungnya.

.

.

Sehun berkeliling ke sekitar. Sekarang sudah mendekati pukul yang sudah ditentukan dari sang penculik. Pukul lima lebih tigapuluh Sembilan. Dan Sehun bahkan belum menemukan ruangan mana yang dimaksud oleh sang penculik tadi. Tangan Sehun memegang erat foto Luhan yang menampilkan ruangan mana yang harus dia cari dan dia masuki. Namun sejak matanya mencari dari tadi, tak ada ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan seperti yang dimaksud dalam foto itu. Lagipula ruangan-ruangan disini hampir mirip semua. Maklum, gedung ini bekas sebuah perusahaan, Do _Empire_ namanya. Sebuah perusahaan lawan dari _JH Corp _yang bangkrut karna kalah bersaing dengan Sehun dan akhirnya sang CEO memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara terjun dari lantai tigapuluh gedung miliknya, maksudku gedung yang saat ini ada Sehun, Luhan, dan penculik didalamnya. Miris memang. Tapi entahlah, mungkin sang CEO terlalu terpuruk dengan keadaanya saat itu.

Sehun berharap penuh, dia telah berada di lantai lima saat ini. Ini adalah lantai terakhir karna lantai ke enam sampai seterusnya sudah tiada. Dihancurkan oleh pemerintah karna dianggap hanya memenuhi tempat saja. Jadi jika dia naik lagi. Hanya ada bekas lantai enam atau katakanlah sebagai atap.

Sehun memegang erat kenop pintu ruangan terakhir di lantai terakhir ini. Hanya ini harapannya. "aku akan menemukan dan menyelamatkanmu. Tunggu aku."

_Ceklek!_

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan ini sangat terang. Membuat Sehun sedikit menyipitkan matanya karna itu. Tapi setelah melihat ke seluruh ruangan ini. Sehun bingung, tak ada sosok Luhan disini, yang ada malah… satu set sofa?

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Sehun sontak menoleh. Menemukan seorang _namja_ memakai setelan jas yang rapi dan sebuah masker yang menempel diwajahnya. Terlihat aneh karna tangannya membawa sebuah album exo. Ah, maksudku album foto.

"kau mencariku, eh? Sehun_-ssi_? Kau bisa duduk dulu." _Namja_ itu mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Dan Sehun Entah kenapa menurutinya tanpa protes.

_Namja_ itu duduk di seberang Sehun. "jadi, dimana Luhan?"

"wow! Santai! Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Sehun_-ssi_."

"memangnya apa yang kau mau dari Luhan sampai kau menculiknya?" ucapan Sehun terdengar datar dan tenang. Padahal hatinya tengah panik dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"aku tidak menginginkan apapun darinya, Sehun_-ssi_. Aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

"kembalikan hatiku."

"hatimu?"

"iya, kembalikan hatiku. Aku adalah _namja_chingu Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang telah kau bunuh."

"_MWO_?!"

.

.

"_hyung! Aku tau kau kuat melewati krisis perusahaan mu! Jangan seperti ini, hyung! Kumohon dengarkan aku!"_

_Kyungsoo tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Memilih memandang jalanan padat merayap dari lantai tigapuluh di gedung perusahaannya dengan senyuman pahit miliknya. _

_Angin berhembus kencang. Membuat rambut dan kemeja yang dipakainya berkibar. Seakan memberikan kesan paling dramatis pada namja yang memandangnya panik di belakangnya. _

"_aku tidak dalam krisis, kai. Aku bangkrut. Aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Aku yakin tak ada satupun divisi yang memiliki pegawai lebih dari dua saat ini. Percayalah padaku, kai. Aku akan selalu ada dalam hatimu."_

"_hyung… kita akan membangunnya bersama! Kita akan mengalahkan JH Corp! apapun akan kita lakukan agar kita bisa-"_

"_cukup, kai. Dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu."_

_Dan selanjutnya hanya teriakan kai yang terdengar. Diikuti dengan suara mengerikan dari jalanan di bawah._

_Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Tepat setelah JH Corp membuat Do Corp bangkrut hari itu._

.

.

"cukup bertele-telenya. Luhan dimana?!"

"wow! Tenanglah! Dia hanya sedang menikmati semilir angin sore di atap."

Dan Sehun langsung berlari keluar. Menuju atap.

.

.

.

"eugh… Yeol…"

Tubuh ChanYeol menegang. _Suara lenguhan apa itu tadi? Kenapa menyebut namaku?_

ChanYeol buru-buru berbalik. Siapa tau ada orang dibelakangnya. Tapi beban dibelakangnya mengingatkannya bahwa Baekhyun tengah berada di punggungnya. Jadi, bisa dipastikan sepuluh ribu persen bahwa itu suara Baekhyun. Tunggu! Suara Baekhyun?

"Yeol, kita dimana? Bisa kau turunkan aku?" itu suara Baekhyun. Benar-benar suara Baekhyun! Tanpa ada Luhan sama sekali!

Pelan-pelan ChanYeol menurunkan Baekhyun. Dan setelah itu berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Baek? Ini benar kau?"

Baekhyun jujur merasa risih dengan tangan ChanYeol yang mengguncang tubuhnya berulang. Dirinya baru saja mendapatkan kembali kendali tubuhnya! "tentu saja ini aku."

"syukurlaaah~" ChanYeol mendekap Baekhyun erat. "kau tau? Aku tersiksa dengan Luhan-hyung mu itu."

"aku juga. Oh ya, Yeol. Luhan-hyung mana?" ChanYeol memandang Baekhyun aneh.

"bukannya Luhan-hyung itu ada didalam tubuhmu, Baek?"

"tidak ada." Baekhyun terdengar panik.

"kita harus menca-"

_Sreeett!_

Tiba-tiba Sehun yang berlari melintas didepan mereka. "lebih baik kalian cegah orang gila bermasker itu! Aku akan menyelamatkan Luhan di atap."

Dan chanBaek memilih untuk mencari orang gila bermasker yang dimaksud oleh Sehun tadi. Tak memperdulikan jiwa Luhan sekarang berada dimana karna mereka yakin jiwa Luhan telah kembali pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"lu?"

Sehun berada diatap. Menemukan seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di tengah atap yang super luas itu. "_ne_?" orang itu menoleh. Dan itu Luhan.

"astaga, Lu! aku merindukanmu!" Sehun berlari dan langsung memeluk Luhan, tak peduli ekspresi Luhan yang cemberut.

"lepaskan aku!"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. "_mwo_? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Bibir Luhan mengerucut penuh. "tidak, jika kau tidak mempercayaiku!"

"hah?"

_Memangnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa?_, pikir Sehun bingung.

Luhan menoyor kepala Sehun. "kenapa kau tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun itu aku?! Itu benar-benar diriku, kau tau?! Jiwa ku berada ditubuhnya! Kenapa kau tak paham juga!"

"_mwo_?! Jadi… itu benar-benar kau?!"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. "yak! Jadi kau belum percaya juga?! KAU SUAMI KURANG AJAR, SEHUNNIIIIIIE!"

.

.

.

"kau tau, sehun-ssi."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang berbicara padanya. "tau apa?"

Chanyeol melihat Jong In yang tengah berada di luar apartemen Sehun. Sedang menelpon. Terkadang kekehan keras terdengar dari sana. "kurasa kau harus memecat JongIn-_ssi_ sekarang juga."

"eh? memangnya ada yang salah dengan JongIn? Dia… baik-baik saja selama ini."

Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya. Terpampang seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai penculik luhan. Namun satu yang beda, penculik itu tidak memakai masker. "sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Sehun melihatnya dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "_mwo_?! Jadi penculiknya JongIn?!"

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

Whoaa~ gantung ne?

Jujur ini sebenernya mau puterr discontinued ato puterr delete aja.

Tapi masih sayang banget.

Tapi kalo dilanjutin juga ga punya ide.

Idenya udah mentok sampe situ.

So, sorry.

Aku ga nuntut review sama sekali di chap terakhir ini.

Mian~


End file.
